The present invention relates to a medium mounting device capable of mounting a medium in a stacked state, a medium reading device including the medium mounting device, and a multifunction product (MFP) including the medium mounting device.
A conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a discharge tray as a medium mounting device. The discharge tray includes a medium receiving portion for regulating a leading edge of a medium discharged on the discharge tray in a medium regulation direction (that is, a direction opposite to a discharge direction of the medium), so that the medium is placed and aligned on the discharge tray. The medium receiving portion functions as a medium regulating portion for abutting against the leading edge of the medium (refer to Patent Reference). When the medium is taken out, a user picks upwardly the medium placed on the discharge tray.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-231795
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when another unit is disposed above the discharge tray, it is difficult for the user to take out the medium placed on the discharge tray. Further, in this case, when the user tries to take out the medium placed on the discharge tray in a direction opposite to the medium regulation direction of the medium receiving portion, the medium receiving portion may block the medium, thereby making it difficult to take out the medium.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a medium mounting device, a medium reading device, and a multifunction product capable of solving the problems of the conventional medium mounting device. In the present invention, it is possible to easily take out a medium placed on a medium mounting portion of the medium mounting device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.